Por azares del destino
by Giri-chan
Summary: Dos reinos, dos hermanos obligados a confrontarse entre sí en una guerra interminable por el poder, ¿seguirán peleando y lograran alcanzar el destino que sus padres les impusieron? ¿O el amor los obligará a forjar su propio destino? Historia Original
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi nombre es Girisha y soy un Kitsune!!!!

¡PELIGRO!!!! LO QUE ESTAS A PUNTO DE LEER CONTIENE YAOI (RELACIONES CHICOXCHICO) E INCESTO

La siguiente historia fue enteramente creada por mí, Cualquier similitud con una persona, viva o muerta es mera coincidencia XD

**Por azares del destino**

No existe una historia escrita, sólo los que escriben su propia historia.

_Capítulo 1_

Me encontraba sentado en la oscuridad, escuchando a los cientos de miles de personas gritando y golpeando contra las rejas que los separaba de la arena. Hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos habían venido de todas partes del mundo para presenciar lo que sería la batalla decisiva. Sabía que al salir de ahí, todo terminaría, no era la gente, ni mis padres lo que me asustaba, no era la esperanza que el pueblo me tenía, no era la presión que caía en mis hombros al saber que no solo mi vida sino la de mi gente se encontraba en riesgo, no, sabía que al cruzar esas puertas me encontraría con mi peor pesadilla, con mi mayor miedo. El ruido cesó de golpe al sonar las trompetas que daban la palabra al rey, o en este caso a los reyes, y la voz del rey de Naumazy retumbó en mis oídos provocándome un escalofrío.

-Amigos míos, durante años, ambos, los reinos de Naumazy y Kishetz se han visto en una guerra interminable y cruel, llevándose la vida tanto de soldados como de civiles por parte de ambos bandos. He visto como mi gente cae una tras otra, he visto morir a mis mejores generales y a mis valientes soldados, el Reino de Kishetz extermino sin piedad a niños, mujeres y ancianos por igual. Hoy queridos hermanos, hijos de Etndad, pondremos fin a eso, de una vez ¡y hasta el final!

Cuando el rey terminó de pronunciar la última palabra, todos los del reino de Naumazy comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir mientras que sus rivales del reino de Kishetz gritaban enfurecidos, lanzaban cosas y abucheaban al rey. De nuevo las trompetas silenciaron a la enloquecida multitud, era el turno del Rey del reino de Kishetz, mi padre, de pronunciar algunas palabras.

-Durante siglos, nuestro amado país ha sido oprimido por el reino de Naumazy y sus habitantes: hemos sufrido de discriminación, se nos negó el paso a la ciudad, obligándonos a arriesgar nuestras vidas en el desierto, para poder exportar nuestros productos y traer alimentos y otros objetos necesarios para la vida de las islas de Amartho. Siempre nos vieron como una raza inferior a ellos, arrasaron con nuestros pueblos inventando guerras sin sentido. Durante esta batalla de diecisiete años perdimos todo, vimos morir a las personas que más amábamos, el Reino de Naumazy nos acusó de ser sucios y traicioneros ladrones. Si una batalla es lo que quieren, una batalla les daremos.

Al igual que la vez anterior los gritos eufóricos por parte de los pobladores de Kishetz, y los abucheos y reclamos de los habitantes de Naumazy fueron callados por las trompetas.

-Queridos hermanos, hijos de Etndad, hoy, será la batalla que decidirá todo, los guerreros de ambos reinos lucharán, el vencedor será proclamado el rey de todo el territorio, el perdedor perderá la vida y su reino caerá en manos del vencedor. Majestades, hermanos, les presento: ¡a los guerreros Makkuro!

Al terminar el sacerdote su discurso, las puertas que esperaba se mantuvieran cerradas por la eternidad se abrieron lentamente, tomé mi espada y mi escudo y me encaminó a la salida.

-El guerrero Makkuro de Kishetz y capitán de las tropas rojas ¡Assaraff! - Anunció el Sacerdote.

En cuanto mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, pude ver a las personas gritando mientras de las gradas caían todo tipo de flores color rojo, el color de nuestro ejército, el color de nuestra bandera, el color de nuestra sangre. Continúe caminando con la mirada fija en los reyes hasta llegar al centro de la arena, hice una reverencia y esperé a que de las otras puertas saliera aquello a lo que tanto temía.

-Y ahora, el guerrero Makkuro de Naumazy y capitán de las tropas blancas ¡Shirmoff!

Al abrirse las puertas salió un hombre. Vestido con una bella armadura plateada, una espada de mango dorado delicadamente atada a su armadura y un escudo decorado con la imagen del dragón del mar, símbolo del reino de Naumazy. De facciones fuertes, alto, su cabello rubio y largo resaltaba el ya de por sí penetrante color azul de sus ojos, típico en las familias nobles de Naumazy, caminó con elegancia hacia mí y al igual que yo, dio una reverencia a los reyes y después volteándose hacia mí me dedicó una sonrisa, cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos el ruido cesó, y el tiempo se detuvo.

- ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto? -pregunté sin recibir respuesta alguna -no tenemos que hacerlo, al diablo con nuestros padres, ¡no es nuestro deber!, nosotros no comenzamos esta estúpida guerra- seguí insistiendo, esta vez arrepintiéndome de recibir la respuesta.

-Si hermano, si lo hicimos.

Desenvainó su espada e intentó atizarme un golpe en la cabeza, el ruido que hicieron nuestras espadas al colisionar hizo que me derrumbara, muchas veces escuché ese ruido antes, pero nunca me dolió tanto como ahora y aunque logré detener su ataque, sentí como si me hubiera atravesado directamente el corazón. Mi amigo, mi hermano, mi mayor enemigo y por sobre todo el dueño de mi propio ser, de mi alma, de mi cuerpo y de mi corazón.

―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―

¡Hola! Bien, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Horrible? ¿Para llorar? ¿Creen que deba dedicarme a otra cosa? Espero sus reviews con sus comentarios tanto constructivos como destructivos, pueden preguntarme cualquier cosa que no entiendan o mandarme sugerencias, como por ejemplo ¿puedes pones nombres menos difíciles de pronunciar? Jajajajaja.

Espero que les haya gustado, dependiendo de los reviews decidiré si continuar esta historia o no, "Ustedes deciden" jejejejeje

Si eres homofóbico o el yaoi y/o incesto no es de tu agrado por favor abstente a hacer comentarios negativos de estos temas

¡Hasta la próxima!!!!

2


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mi nombre es Girisha y soy un Kitsune!!!!

¡PELIGRO!!!! LO QUE ESTAS A PUNTO DE LEER CONTIENE YAOI (RELACIONES CHICOXCHICO) E INCESTO

Este Fan-fic fue enteramente creado por mí, Cualquier similitud con una persona/personaje, viv o muert es mera coincidencia XD

Aclaraciones: los 3 puntos marcan el inicio y el final de un flashback, y la letra en cursiva es el recuerdo:

_Inserte aquí su flashback XD  
…_

**Por azares del destino  
**Grecia Morán Márquez

No existe una historia escrita, solo los que escriben su propia historia.

_Capítulo 2_

…

_Como de costumbre, me encontraba jugueteando por los pasillos del castillo, huyendo de mis cuidadoras. Al pasar frente a la oficina de mi padre pude escuchar la voz del brujo del castillo. Él siempre tenía una buena historia que contarme o algo nuevo que enseñarme, era una persona a la que le tenía mucho cariño, caminé hacia la oficina y procurando no hacer mucho ruido abrí la puerta lo suficiente para ver el interior. Mi padre se encontraba parado frente a la ventana dándole la espalda a Higmrey, quien se hallaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón de terciopelo rojo._

_-Siempre has sido mi más leal consejero Higmrey._

_-Precisamente por eso debe creerme señor, una guerra está tocando a las puertas de Kishetz, el rey de Naumazy sólo está esperando el más mínimo error, el más mínimo detalle para atacar la ciudad y comenzar con la sangrienta guerra._

_- ¿Estás seguro?_

_-Mi oráculo nunca miente, además después de lo sucedido, debe saber que él no se quedará con los brazos cruzados._

_-¿Y qué hay de mi hijo?_

_-El será nuestra esperanza, yo mismo lo entrenaré, y cuando llegue su momento, derrotará al ejercito Blanco y subirá al trono- Higmrey hizo una pequeña pausa para acercarse a mi padre y ponerle la mano en el hombro -Solo hay un obstáculo._

_-Shirmoff, ¿cierto?_

_-Así es, si en algún momento Assaraff se encuentra con Shirmoff, será el fin de Kishetz._

…

"Si en algún momento Assaraff se encuentra con Shirmoff, será el fin de Kishetz" esas palabras retumbaron en mi mente mientras le daba las últimas palabras de aliento a mis soldados.

-En cuanto regresen los Halcones quiero que todos tomen sus posiciones. Este día nos enfrentaremos con el ejército más poderoso de Naumazy. Sin importar el resultado, todos y cada uno de ustedes pasará a la historia y vivirán por siempre en los corazones de nuestro pueblo. Que Etndad los acompañe hermanos míos.

Tomé a mi Halcón y le retiré la máscara que cubría sus ojos

…

_Las jaulas estaban repletas de halcones negros gigantescos, gritando y revoloteándose, algunas llevaban cascos y pequeñas armaduras puestas._

_-Verás joven Assaraff, en nuestro pueblo, estas aves son muy importantes- dijo Higmrey mientras retiraba una de las aves de su jaula._

_-A mi me parecen bastante feas y me dan un poco de miedo._

_-Jajaja, estas aves son el mejor amigo de un soldado Assaraff, ellas te muestran donde está el enemigo._

_-Creí que para eso eran los perros._

_-Sí, exactamente, pero ellas pueden volar, así que tienen un campo mejor de visión, algunas incluso son entrenadas para calcular el número de soldados o las armas que tiene el ejército enemigo._

_-Aún me parecen feas._

_-Ya sé, venga sígame. _

_Higmrey me tomó del brazo y me llevó al final del pasillo donde se localizaba la última jaula, en ella se encontraba un enorme Halcón, sus garras y pico afilados eran impresionantes y a pesar de traer un casco cubriéndole los ojos, volaba en círculos, gritaba y se arrojaba contra las paredes de la jaula._

_-Ella es la líder de la parvada, y a su tiempo, se convertirá en tu Halcón de guerra._

_-Es aterradora._

_- ¿Qué te parece si te cuento una historia joven amo? _

_-Si, por favor -no había nada más en el mundo que me gustará más que las historias de Higmrey._

_-Bien. Hace mucho tiempo, existía un valiente soldado llamado Bukkarm. Él era el mejor capitán que alguna vez vio el ejército Rojo, era famoso por su valentía, su coraje y por su halcón guerrero Kirsha. Con la ayuda de Kirsha, no hubo ejército al que no pudieran derrotar y no hubo batalla que no pudieran ganar. Pero un día Bukkarm enfermó, su cuerpo se debilitaba con cada lucha, hasta que llegó el día en el que finalmente fue derrotado. Kirsha, llorando, cargó el cuerpo de Bukkarm hasta donde se encontraban sus soldados, uno a uno se despidieron de su capitán y cuando el último de los soldados dijo adiós, Kirsha emprendió el vuelo y se perdió en el sol. Desde entonces, se cree que los Halcones guían a las almas de los soldados que pierden la vida durante la guerra a su destino final._

…

-Cuento contigo amiga mía, llévalos sanos y salvos. ¡Suelten los halcones!

―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―

¡Hola!! ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que fueron demasiados Flashbacks jejeje pero no pude evitarlo, era la forma más fácil de explicarles como fue la niñez de Assaraff.

Como siempre espero sus reviews con sus comentarios tanto constructivos como destructivos, pueden preguntarme cualquier cosa que no entiendan o mandarme sugerencias.

Si eres homofóbico o el yaoi y/o incesto no es de tu agrado por favor abstente a hacer comentarios negativos de estos temas

¡Hasta la próxima!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mi nombre es Girisha y soy un Kitsune!!!!

¡PELIGRO!!!! LO QUE ESTAS A PUNTO DE LEER CONTIENE YAOI (RELACIONES CHICOXCHICO) E INCESTO

La siguiente historia fue enteramente creada por mí, Cualquier similitud con una persona, viva o muerta es mera coincidencia XD

―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―

**Por azares del destino**

No existe una historia escrita, solo los que escriben su propia historia.

_Capítulo 3_

Kirsha emprendió el vuelo y vi temeroso como los ella y los demás halcones desaparecían entre los árboles. La espera se hizo eterna, los caballos comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos por el tenso ambiente que nos rodeaba a todos. Yo acariciaba la crin de mi caballo Markkor para tratar de calmarlo.

De pronto, la tensión aumentó cuando el eco de las trompetas enemigas llegó hasta los oídos de todo el ejército. Unos minutos después aparecieron los halcones volando a toda velocidad, nuestros halcones eran famosos por poder volar a grandes velocidades evitando que el enemigo los siguiese. Algunos de los soldados comenzaron a gritar y festejar agradecidos, ya que la llegada de los halcones significaba que habían encontrado el escondite del enemigo y tendríamos los datos necesarios para una emboscada, sin embargo toda esa alegría se desvaneció cuando vimos aterrados como una flecha atravesaba a uno de los halcones mensajeros. Y en el mismo momento que el cuerpo sin vida del Halcón tocaba el suelo, una lluvia de flechas alcanzó a los demás, que desesperadamente buscaban regresar a la seguridad del campamento.

…

_-Eso es, sube un poco más el brazo._

_- ¿Así?_

_-Perfecto joven Assaraff. Ahora levante la carne en el aire, lo más alto que pueda._

_-Listo_

_-Bien, allí viene, recuérdelo, no demuestre miedo._

_El halcón volaba en círculos alrededor mío mientras Higmrey gritaba una y otra vez que fuera valiente. Veloz como una flecha tirada por el mejor arquero del ejército, se abalanzó hacia mí._

_- ¡Mírala a los ojos, no dejes que te intimide!_

_Reuní todo mi valor, alcé el brazo y se lo ofrecí a la majestuosa ave. Para mi sorpresa, justo antes que colisionara contra mí, abrió las alas y aterrizó delicadamente en mi brazo._

_- ¡Bien, lo hiciste! -los gritos agradecidos de Higmrey me regresaron la confianza y todo el miedo que me producía el halcón se desvaneció en el aire, como si siempre hubiera vivido a su lado._

_-__Pesa bastante._

_El ave se estiró un poco y me arrebató el trozo de carne, que a pesar de todo aún seguía sosteniendo fuertemente en mi mano._

_-Parece que ya confía en ti -admitió aliviado Higmrey mientras acariciaba con delicadeza la cabeza del halcón - ¿Ya has decidido cómo llamarla?_

_- ¡Sí! -dije orgulloso mientras le ofrecía otro trozo de carne a la hambrienta ave -creo que la llamaré…_

…

- ¡Kirsha!

Lagrimas de impotencia comenzaron a brotar cuando vi como Kirsha era derribada por una flecha mientras intentaba proteger a otra de las aves del desalmado ataque. Corrí lo más rápido que pude e ignorando los gritos de advertencias de mis compañeros, me adentré en la infinita lluvia de flechas.

- ¡Kirsha!, Kirsha - le hablé a mi ave mientras la tomaba en mis brazos cubriéndonos a ella y a mí con el escudo. La mortal flecha la había atravesado por completo, en ambas alas tenía múltiples heridas y respiraba con mucha dificultad. Podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, estaba sufriendo. Era muy tarde para intentar salvarla.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no pude protegerte, te fallé -le repetía una y otra vez tratando de alcanzar el cuchillo de mi cinturón -todo estará bien- le di la última mirada a sus brillantes ojos amarillos y le clavé el cuchillo en el corazón, soltó un doloroso chillido para después cerrar su ojos igual que lo hacía cada noche antes de apagar las luces del aviario.

-Te alcanzaré después amiga.

-Capitán.

Gurlen, mi mejor amigo y mi mano derecha, crecimos juntos y entrenamos juntos. Él era un hombre bajo en estatura pero enorme en corazón y valentía, el primero siempre en arrematar contra el enemigo y por lo general el primero en desobedecer mis órdenes.

-Capitán- repitió mientras su halcón se posaba en su brazo.

-Está muerta.

- ¿Perdón?

-Asesinaron a Kirsha maldición, ¡Maldición! -nunca antes le había hablado de esa forma. La batalla aún no había comenzado y yo ya me sentía completamente derrotado, mi voz tenía un tono de debilidad y miedo que nunca había mostrado antes.

Gurlen bajó de su caballo y le echó una mirada al ave que yacía en el suelo.

-No debe dejar que esto…

-Maldición Gurlen ¡¿acaso no estás viendo lo que está pasando aquí?! Esos malditos bastardos acaban de derribar a más de la mitad de nuestras mejores aves de guerra, si ellas no pudieron salvarse del ataque desde el cielo ¿Qué te hace creer que nosotros lo lograremos desde tierra? ¿Cómo pudieron localizarnos? Maldición, maldición, maldi…-El puñetazo de Gurlen me llegó de improviso y me dejó tirado en el piso con un hilo de sangre escurriendo de mi boca. Antes de que pudiera recobrarme Gurlen me tomó del cuello de la camisa y me levantó acercándome lo más posible a su rostro, hizo un gesto molesto para después arrojarme de nueva cuenta al suelo.

-Eres una vergüenza. Que cara pondrá tu padre si sabe que su hijo fue derrotado incluso antes de la pelea.

-Pero… Kirsha, ella -las palabras de mi compañero en conjunto con el golpe lograron suavizar mi tono de voz, ahora convirtiéndolo casi en un lamento.

- ¿Tú crees que eres el único?, acabas de decirlo, más de la mitad de los halcones fueron derribados y no por eso los ves dándose por vencidos -dijo mientras señalaba al ejercito con un movimiento de cabeza -A todos nos duele ésta perdida. Si realmente quieres vengar la muerte de Kirsha, ponte de pie, límpiate las lágrimas y termina con el enemigo. Antes de poder contestar algo llamo nuestra atención, una enorme sombra se había dibujado en el piso, al subir la mirada vimos temerosos como un águila, perteneciente al ejército blanco, sobrevolaba nuestro campamento anunciando su llegada con un intenso chillido que hizo estremecer a todos los animales.

-Nos localizaron.

Me lleve dos dedos a la boca y solté un fuerte silbido, casi al tiempo, Markkor llegó a galope hacia mí, me apresure a subir a la montura, icé la bandera y cabalgué hasta donde se encontraba mi ejército seguido por Gurlen.

- ¡Todos listos!

―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―

¡Hola! Bien, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Horrible? ¿Para llorar? ¿Creen que deba dedicarme a otra cosa? Espero sus reviews con sus comentarios tanto constructivos como destructivos, pueden preguntarme cualquier cosa que no entiendan o mandarme sugerencias.

Espero que les haya gustado

Si eres homofóbico o el yaoi y/o incesto no es de tu agrado por favor abstente a hacer comentarios negativos de estos temas

¡Hasta la próxima!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mi nombre es Girisha y soy un Kitsune!!!!

¡PELIGRO!!!! LO QUE ESTAS A PUNTO DE LEER CONTIENE YAOI (RELACIONES CHICOXCHICO) E INCESTO

La siguiente historia fue enteramente creada por mí, Cualquier similitud con una persona, viva o muerta es mera coincidencia XD

―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―

**Por azares del destino**

No existe una historia escrita, solo los que escriben su propia historia.

_Capítulo 4_

"La sonata de la muerte" la llamaban algunos, pequeños toques de trompeta e incesantes golpes de tambores, al irse acercando más y más podías escuchar los ruidos provenientes de los animales, relinchos, ladridos, gruñidos y berridos, el ejército Blanco se caracterizaba por usar una gran variedad de animales durante las batallas.

-Esto está mal -le confesé a Gurlen preocupado.

- ¿Cómo pudieron llegar tan rápido? juzgando por el tiempo que tardaron las aves, deberían encontrarse a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí.

- ¡Miren! Arriba -gritó uno de los soldados a mis espaldas

-Águilas

- ¡Gurlen! Reúne a tantos halcones guerreros como puedas y envía un mensaje a las tropas del Norte.

-Si señor

-Estamos perdidos

…

_-Cuando yo sea general, mi ejército será el mejor de todos, nunca dejaremos a nadie con vida_

_-Alto compañerito, creo que no has aprendido nada ¿verdad?_

_- ¿A qué te refieres Higmrey?_

_-Me refiero a que el mejor ejército no es el que mata a más enemigos, sino el que gana una lucha sin tener que combatirla._

_- ¿Eh? No entiendo_

_-Jajaja, ya lo entenderá joven amo, algún día._

…

-Tengo que parar esta locura antes que mi ejército sea exterminado.

Bajé de mi caballo y tomé un papel y una pluma del bolso que colgaba de la montura, rápidamente escribí una carta en la que explicaba nuestra situación y pedía que se pospusiera la batalla. En Kishetz se considera muy noble el suspender o posponer batallas para que ambos ejércitos descansasen y recuperasen fuerzas para la siguiente batalla.

- ¡Soldado!

- ¿Si capitán?

-Quiero que lleves esta carta al general del Ejército rojo

-Sí capitán

-Y soldado, asegúrate de llevar la bandera blanca.

Tomó su caballo y se dirigió al bosque desapareciendo entre los árboles. Quince minutos después recibimos la respuesta, de entre los pinos salió corriendo el caballo del negociador galopando a toda velocidad y justo antes de que llegará hasta nosotros una flecha lo derribó, una muerte limpia.

-Supongo que esa es su respuesta -me dije a mi mismo con tono de broma pero sin poder quitar el miedo de mi voz.

-Capitán

-Gurlen, parece que no aceptaron mi oferta

-Y eso no es lo peor capitán, las tropas del Norte tardarán al menos tres días en alcanzarnos.

-Para ese entonces, quizá sea demasiado tarde

- ¿Qué haremos Assaraff? -el hecho que Gurlen me llamara por mi nombre me hizo temer aún más ya que el sólo me llamaba así cuando estaba muy enojado o muy asustado.

- Utilizaremos la formación de "V invertida", quiero una línea de escudos al frente para protegernos de las bestias, los caballos en medio, las espadas atrás y los arqueros en los árboles, si nos superan en número quiero que suelten a los perros como respaldo.

- ¿Y si eso no funciona?

-Corran hacia el bosque, escóndanse y rueguen a Etndad que no los encuentren. Corre la voz -dije mientras me montaba de nuevo en el caballo.

No era la mejor formación para combatir a ese ejército en particular, pero considerando la falta de espías aéreos y el poco tiempo con el que disponíamos, era el mejor plan que podía formular.

Al cabo de una hora el ejército estaba en formación y listos, pero desde hacía ya tiempo que no escuchábamos los tambores de nuestros oponentes. Entre los soldados corrían rumores referentes a la carta que escribí, pero yo sabía muy bien lo que planeaban, y eso era una emboscada.

- ¡General! - Un soldado se acercó a mí y se paró frente a mi caballo - ¿Qué significa esto?, llevamos horas esperando y no hay señal del enemigo, muchos de los soldados comenzamos a poner en duda su lealtad.

-Cabo, debe tranquilizarse

-Nos ha traicionado. Sabemos muy bien que esa carta estaba dirigida al capitán del ejército enemigo, usted hizo un pacto con ellos ¿Cierto? Es un traidor, una sucia y asquerosa rata al igual que su padre -Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El asesinato de mi propio soldado se vería muy mal en mi reporte, pero no podía soportar que me siguiera hablando de esa manera. Levanté mi espada dispuesto a darle un buen golpe cuando los ladridos de los perros me interrumpieron. Subí la mirada y pude ver como uno tras otro salían de entre los árboles soldados montados en corceles blancos.

Su formación era impresionante, caballos al frente y cada jinete con una larga lanza, entre cada caballo y con mucha dificultad varios hombres sujetaban las cadenas que ataban a los tigres de bengala y al final muchos soldados con espadas tradicionales. Al no ver a los arqueros supuse que su estrategia era igual a la mía: esconder a los arqueros en el bosque y tenerlos de refuerzo por si las cosas se ponían feas.

-Son más de los que creí. No es difícil saber porque los llaman el ejército blanco.

-Cuando terminemos con ellos serán el ejercito carmesí -dijo Gurlen dedicándome una sonrisa.

-Espero que no termines como el negociador -me gritó mientras me alejaba.

Cabalgué hasta la zona del encuentro, justo entre ambos ejércitos. Al encontrarme con el capitán de frente, su cabello fue lo primero que captó mi atención. Tenía un bello color dorado pero era corto y estaba muy desbaratado, tenía entendido que la longitud del cabello en los hombres simbolizaba el puesto que tenían o su estatus social. El hombre debió ver mi cara de confusión ya que inmediatamente me dio una respuesta.

-Mi nombre es Threol, el negociador del ejército de Naumazy.

-Es descortés que el capitán no hable con el líder del ejército rival.

-Déjeme aclararle, nuestras normas le prohíben al general hablar con cualquier miembro del ejército enemigo.

-De cualquier manera -Corté bruscamente el discurso del hombre -yo no vine a discutir las normas de su pueblo, vine a intentar negociar una tregua, mi ejército…

-Ya recibió una respuesta a esa petición -Cortó ahora él -yo vengo estrictamente a intercambiar las banderas.

…

_-Antes de comenzar una batalla, los líderes de ambos ejércitos deben intercambiar sus banderas._

_- ¿Pero por qué habría yo de entregarle mi bandera al enemigo?_

_-Es una forma de asegurar que ambos ejércitos lucharán hasta el final -Higmrey notó mi cara confusa y en seguida se explicó -Verás joven Assaraff_, _los ejércitos luchan para proteger a su nación, cuando entregas tu bandera al enemigo es como si les estuvieras entregando a tu pueblo. Cuando uno de los ejércitos gana, este reclama su bandera y tiene el derecho de conservar la del enemigo como trofeo de batalla, así ambos ejércitos luchan con la motivación de lograr recuperar sus banderas._

_- ¡Ya veo! Es como el juego que jugamos con mis primos._

_-Jajaja, exactamente -dijo Higmrey mientras revolvía un poco mi cabello._

…

Entregué la bandera de mala gana y ambos regresamos con nuestros respetivos ejércitos. Al llegar le tendí la bandera enemiga a uno de mis hombres.

-Quiero que la escondas en donde jamás puedan encontrarla.

-Pe…pero señor.

- ¡Sólo haga lo que le ordeno soldado!

―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―

¡Hola! Bien, ¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado

Si eres homofóbico o el yaoi y/o incesto no es de tu agrado por favor abstente a hacer comentarios negativos de estos temas

¡Hasta la próxima!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mi nombre es Girisha y soy un Kitsune!!!!

¡PELIGRO!!!! LO QUE ESTAS A PUNTO DE LEER CONTIENE YAOI (RELACIONES CHICOXCHICO) E INCESTO

La siguiente historia fue enteramente creada por mí, Cualquier similitud con una persona, viva o muerta es mera coincidencia XD

Yay!!! Primer encuentro

―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―

**Por azares del destino**

No existe una historia escrita, solo los que escriben su propia historia.

_Capítulo 5_

En cuestión de segundos se desató el infierno, el ejército blanco no tardó en alcanzar a los escudo con sus largas lanzas que atravesando a cualquier humano o animal, se abrían paso para llegar con los más débiles. Nuestros arqueros lograron derribar a algunos de los jinetes, pero no era suficiente, había al menos cinco de ellos por cada uno de nosotros, los tigres se abalanzaban en manada contra nuestros guerreros mas fuertes mientras los jinetes se aprovechaban de ir a caballo para exterminar rápidamente a los soldados a pie.

-Nos están dando una paliza -le grité a Gurlen mientras me encargaba de dos enemigos que trataban de tirarme del caballo.

- ¡Cuidado!

Me gire rápidamente pero fue demasiado tarde, un tigre se abalanzó hacia mí y me tiró de la montura afortunadamente antes de que pudiera morderme logre empujarlo lejos de mí. Los ojos de la bestia no mostraban misericordia alguna, su pelaje blanco estaba manchado de su propia sangre y de la aquella que hizo derramar a los soldados que mató minutos atrás. Uno tras otro mis soldados caían formando un río de sangre en el fango.

-Esto es una locura - corrí hacia los tigres que atacaban a mi caballo, le enterré la espada en el estómago a uno y Markkor se encargó del otro con una patada en la cabeza.

Busqué con la mirada a Gurlen -Gurlen, no podemos, son demasiados. Ordena la retirada.

-Ni loco -me respondió Gurlen mientras le cortaba el brazo a un hombre de un solo tajo.

-¡Maldición Gurlen! - Uno de mis soldados se acercó a mí para ofrecerme su ayuda, pero inmediatamente fue atravesado por una flecha. Tomé mi arco y una flecha e hice un tiro hacia el lugar de donde provino la otra. Mi flecha se perdió en el bosque y un arquero cayó del árbol con mi flecha atravesándole el cuello.

- ¡Gurlen! -seguí insistiendo, mientras más y más hombres arremetían contra mí.

-No podemos rendirnos ahora.

- ¡No seas Imbécil, por primera vez en tu vida sigue mis órdenes! No quiero más bajas.

Gurlen miró a su alrededor, me lanzó una mirada de odio y llamó a su halcón. En cuanto escuché el silbido levanté la mirada al cielo por primera vez, sólo tres de nuestros halcones contando el de Gurlen seguían luchando. Una de las águilas bajó en picada y arañó la cara de uno de los jinetes, este cayó de la montura y pude ver su rostro totalmente destrozado y cubierto de sangre.

Gurlen tomó a su halcón y le ató una bandera amarilla a la pata. En cuanto el ave despegó, sonó el cuerno y los pocos que aún quedaban con vida y aún podían moverse corrieron hacia el bosque. Me aseguré que todos los soldados se habían retirado, tomé a mi caballo y cabalgué lo más rápido que pude hacia él, pero antes de poder llegar una daga se clavó en una de las patas traseras de Markkor haciéndonos a ambos caer. Me levanté con dificultad, retiré la daga de la pata de Markkor y lo incité para que se fuera, no estaba dispuesto a que alguien más muriera por mi incompetencia como capitán. Tres soldados más me atacaron por la espalda, no tenía heridas graves pero estaba agotado. En cuanto mis atacantes se encontraron en el suelo corrí lo más rápido posible al bosque.

El cansancio me ganó después de un rato, herido tanto físicamente como en mi orgullo, me dejé caer a la sombra de un árbol, hacía horas que no veía a nadie de mi ejército y más sorprendente aún a ningún enemigo. Miré a mi alrededor asegurándome que no hubiera nadie cerca, cerré mis ojos y me rendí ante el cansancio.

…

_Hubo un tiempo en el que ambos reinos estaban juntos y prosperaban como ningún otro en el mundo. Sin embargo, cuando el rey Armersho V subió al trono todo comenzó a decaer. La historia pinta al rey Armersho como un hombre avaricioso, tramposo y sucio. Él no estaba de acuerdo con que su castillo se encontrara en las partes bajas del territorio mientras que el otro rey vivía en la mejor zona de todo el reino. Los años pasaron y la codicia de Armersho creció, hasta que un día envió a su ejército a atacar al castillo principal, fue una total masacre, pero al rey Armersho solo le importaba el poder y continuaba enviando a más y más soldados al castillo. Así fue como ambos reyes, después de innumerables luchas decidieron firmar un documento en el que se dividía al reino en dos: el reino de Kishetz dominado por el rey Armersho y el reino de Naumazy bajo la tutela del rey Torshka. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los habitantes de Kishetz se dieran cuenta de su error, ellos dependían totalmente de algunos recursos que sólo se podían obtener en Naumazy para su supervivencia, y debido a el rencor que sentía Torshka y el aumento de los impuestos, los habitantes de Kishetz se vieron obligados a entrar a Naumazy a la fuerza y convertirse en ladrones y comerciantes ilegales. Naumazy, enfurecido levantó muros alrededor de la ciudad principal y ordenó a sus soldados bloquear la entrada a los habitantes de Kishetz. Sin embargo, esto no mejoró la situación, el pueblo de Kishetz se empobrecía cada vez más y pronto comenzaron a formarse guerrillas entre los mismos pobladores. Cuando la presión llego al tope, se levantaron en armas, atacaron el castillo y asesinaron al rey Armersho. _

_Con la ayuda de los próximos reyes poco a poco mejoró la situación de Kishetz y sin embargo el rencor y la rivalidad de ambos países nunca terminó._

…

Una voz en proveniente del otro lado del riachuelo me despertó, me levante con cuidado para no agravar mis heridas y tome mi espada, revisé con cuidado el número de flechas que me quedaban, me colgué el arco y las flechas al hombro y caminé rumbo al arroyo. Al llegar dejé mi espada en el suelo y me arrodille para beber un poco de agua y limpiar los cortes de mis brazos y pecho.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo -Al escuchar la voz por segunda vez y esta ocasión en mis cinco sentidos, no pude evitar ponerme nervioso ¿Será de los míos? ¿O quizá el enemigo? me hice esas preguntas a mi mismo mientras tomaba mi espada. Salté en algunas rocas y llegué al otro lado del riachuelo.

-No seas terco y ven acá - La voz se escuchaba cada vez mas fuerte conforme me acercaba.

-Si sigues moviéndote de esa manera solo lograrás que te duela más.

Me escondí detrás de los arbustos y esperé el momento justo para la emboscada.

-Si no coperas no tendré más remedio que atarte.

Salí corriendo de los arbustos con mi espada dispuesta a cortar en dos a la persona de la que provenía aquella voz.

- ¿Eh? - fue lo único que logre decir cuando vi a una mujer alta, vestía un kimono blanco con flores rojas, su larga cabellera le llegaba a la altura de la cintura y estaba amarrada con un listón formando una sutil cola de caballo, estaba parada ahí junto a mi caballo acariciándolo delicadamente y untándole una especie de ungüento en sus heridas.

-Disculpe madame, ese es mi caballo.

Al oír mis palabras se dio la vuelta.

- ¡Tú!- un hombre, y no cualquier hombre, la persona frente mío era nada más y nada menos que el general del ejército blanco.

¿Pero como no me di cuenta antes?, la voz que escuchaba no era la de una mujer sino la de un hombre, entonces ¿Por qué dude en atacarlo? Estaba furioso, y no por el hecho de que mi caballo estuviera en manos del enemigo, estaba furioso por mi equivocación.

-Con que el pequeño rebelde es suyo -dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que me hirviera aun más la sangre.

No lo dude ni un segundo más y me abalancé contra él, pero con un rápido movimiento sacó su espada y detuvo mi ataque_._

- ¿Está loco? -gritó. ¿Loco yo?, pero si él era el que me estaba hablando como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

- ¿Qué está haciendo con mi caballo? ¿Acaso planea quitármelo también?

- ¿Quitárselo? No por supuesto que no yo so…

- ¡Mientes! -Me sentía a rabiar, ese hombre era el causante de tantas muertes y aún así algo en mí me gritaba que le creyera.

Se hizo unos pasos hacia atrás, tiró su espada al suelo y alzó sus brazos mostrándome sus palmas.

-Solo estaba tratando de ayudarlo, está muy herido.

Mi expresión fue suavizándose poco a poco, no solo había sido capaz de detener mi ataque como si se tratara de un juego de niños, él era realmente hermoso, sus ojos eran azules, prácticamente grises y el kimono dejaba ver la hermosa piel pálida de su pecho. Varios mechones de pelo rubio se escurrían por su cara haciendo resaltar aún más el color de sus ojos, su facciones eran delicadas pero al mismo tiempo fuertes. Lo sabía, sabía que me estaba diciendo la verdad, pero algo en él que me hacía sentir furioso y confundido.

- ¿Tú eres...

Todo paso demasiado rápido, en un momento estaba a varios metros y en el siguiente lo encontré encima de mí, cubriéndome con su cuerpo, una flecha atravesaba de lado a lado de su hombro izquierdo y la mancha de sangre se esparcía cada vez más por el kimono.

―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―o―

¡Hola! Bien, ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Qué opinan de Shirmoff vestido de mujer? XD

Se podría decir que es la primera vez que escribo a Shirmoff, aunque ya lo había mencionado en levemente en capítulos anteriores, y me encantaría saber su opinión sobre este personaje

Espero que les haya gustado

Si eres homofóbico o el yaoi y/o incesto no es de tu agrado (¿Por qué rayos estás leyendo esto?) por favor abstente a hacer comentarios negativos de estos temas

¡Hasta la próxima!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mi nombre es Girisha y soy un Kitsune!!!!

¡PELIGRO!!!! LO QUE ESTAS A PUNTO DE LEER CONTIENE YAOI (RELACIONES CHICOXCHICO) E INCESTO

La siguiente historia fue enteramente creada por mí, Cualquier similitud con una persona, viva o muerta es mera coincidencia XD

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Por azares del destino**

No existe una historia escrita, solo los que escriben su propia historia.

_Capítulo 6 _

-Esa flecha…

-Sí, parece que todo nuestro alboroto los atrajo.

Miré a todos lados preocupado, sólo había una cosa a la que temíamos más que enfrentarnos contra un ejército poderoso, y eso eran las tribus salvajes de las montañas de Ninbrola. Su especialidad: el veneno, cada una de sus armas poseían increíbles cantidades de venenos diferentes haciendo más difícil el crear un antídoto. Eran veloces, silenciosos y mortales. Ya que las montañas eran su hogar, no existía nada más estúpido que enfrentarse a ellos en su propio territorio.

-No creo que estén cerca, esta flecha fue disparada con una ballesta- dijo el otro hombre mientras se apartaba de mi para después dejarse caer de nuevo al suelo -Ahora puedo ver porque los llaman "asesinos certeros", esta cosa casi me da en el corazón -admitió mientras inspeccionaba el estado de su herida.

-Sí -tartamudeé, estaba en un estado de shock total.

- ¿Y bien? Planeas quedarte allí, o buscaremos un refugió, si nos quedamos aquí nos convertiremos en la cena de esos salvajes.

Me levanté con dificultad, las piernas me temblaban y mi cabeza dolía como si me hubiera arrastrado un caballo por un camino de rocas, caminé hacia él, lo tomé del brazo y lo levanté con sumo cuidado, tratando de no empeorar su estado, si esto era posible.

-Esto dolerá en la mañana.

No pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar semejante comentario. Comenzamos a caminar y al cabo de media hora encontramos una cueva en donde descansar. En cuanto entramos al la cueva una terrible tormenta se desató.

Lo llevé a una de las paredes y lo ayudé a sentarse. Hice un pequeño montón de hojas y ramas secas y comencé a frotar las rocas una contra la otra.

-Eres bastante hábil con eso.

-¿Cómo puedes considerarte un guerrero si ni siquiera puedes encender una fogata, no? -una pequeña chispa saltó encendiendo las hojas primero para después comenzar a quemar las ramas. Soplé un par de veces y cuando me aseguré que no se apagaría me acerqué a la lamentable forma que yacía sentada en la pared de la cueva, con la mano en el pecho y su vestimenta cubierta en sangre.

-Déjame ver eso -me puse en cuclillas para poder examinar la herida bajo la luz del fuego -no creo que sea nada grave, de todas maneras será mejor que extraigamos el veneno y cerremos la herida antes de que las cosas se pongan feas. Me levanté apoyándome en mi pierna y fui por mi mochila.

-Mi nombre es Shirmoff por cierto.

-Assaraff -contesté distraídamente mientras esculcaba en mi mochila, buscando los materiales necesarios para la curación. -Aquí está- tomé una pequeña caja envuelta en cuero y regresé hasta donde se encontraba mi compañero.

-Recuéstate- puse mi brazo en su espalda y lo ayudé a recostarse. Comencé a quitarle la parte de arriba del kimono cuidando no mover la flecha y desgarrar la piel más de lo que ya estaba. Su piel era casi tan blanca como el pelaje de sus caballos, en el momento que la vi manchada de sangre recordé las palabras de Gurlen.

…

_Cuando terminemos con ellos deberán llamarse a sí mismos el ejercito carmesí_

…

-¿Te divierte verme así?

-Sólo estaba recordando algo. Parece que el veneno ya comenzó a hacer efecto.

Busqué nuevamente en mi mochila y saqué una cuerda gruesa, un cuchillo y un trozo de cuerda.

-No crees que eso es demasiado grueso para cocer una herida - dijo sin quitarle la vista a la cuerda.

Ignoré su comentario y proseguí a cortar un trozo de la cuerda y a envolverlo en el trozo de tela.

-Ten, muerde esto.

Se puso la soga en la boca y se aferró de mi manga con una mano.

-Respira hondo. Uno, dos, tres -Al momento de contar tres le saqué la flecha de un sólo tirón.

- ¡Argh! - Shirmoff se retorció por el dolor y mordió con tanta fuerza la soga que rasgó la tela dejando al descubierto la tosca soga provocando que se hiciera un pequeño corte en el labio inferior.

-Está sangrando demasiado -dijo Shirmoff entre jadeos.

-Eso me hará más fácil retirar el veneno.

Acerqué mi rostro a su hombro y cuidadosamente comencé a succionar el veneno.

- Ouch, ¿no puedes hacer eso con más delicadeza?

-Vaya soldado que resultaste - refunfuñé después de escupir la sangre que tenía en la boca.

Después de hacerlo unas cuantas veces me alejé de él y me limpié la cara con la manga de mi camisa.

-Listo, tu cuerpo debería ser capaz de eliminar el resto del veneno por sí solo. Ahora sólo queda cerrar la herida -Limpié la sangre de su pecho e inserté el hilo en el cabeza de la aguja.

En cuanto la aguja penetró su piel, Shirmoff cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Que bebé eres.

-Je, quiero ver qué cara pondrías si fuese yo el que te lo estuviera haciendo a ti.

Por algún motivo su comentario me hizo rabiar, y le encajé la aguja con más fuerza, haciendo que se revolviera por el dolor.

- ¡Ouch!, ¡Hiciste eso a propósito!

-¿Y que si lo hice? ¿Qué harás al respecto?

Una vez más inserté la aguja con fuerza.

- ¡Argh!

-Lo siento, me sobrepasé un poco -me disculpé al ver que la zona en la que había enterrado la aguja estaba muy delicada.

-Realmente disfrutas esto ¿verdad?

-Lo tomaré como mi venganza hacia su raza.

Shirmoff intentó reírse de mi comentario, pero una repentina punzada de dolor le advirtió que no lo hiciera.

-Será mejor que no te esfuerces demasiado.

-Estás siendo muy descuidado, soy tu enemigo ¿recuerdas?, al menos deberías atarme o algo así.

-Será mejor que no me des ideas, además, ¿por qué habría de preocuparme?, en tu estado actual una simple ardilla te derribaría.

-Tal vez tengas razón

-Listo, terminé. Ahora siéntate, te colocaré las vendas - Saqué las vendas de la caja pero estas me fueron arrebatadas antes que pudiera reaccionar.

-Creo que al menos puedo hacer esto solo, ya has lastimado demasiado mi orgullo.

Orgullo, esa palabra hizo que me enfadará de nueva cuenta, me le quedé mirando unos segundos. En su estado sería difícil colocarse las vendas él mismo, apenas lograba mover el brazo herido y juzgando sus movimientos intuía que era zurdo, así que se convertía en una tarea prácticamente imposible.

-Como quieras -tomé mi mochila y me senté lo mas lejos de él que la cueva me permitió, por alguna razón me sentía incómodo al estar tan cerca de él.

-Parece que los dioses no se encuentran muy complacidos esta noche.

Di un vistazo al exterior de la cueva, la única manera de ver lo que estaba sucediendo haya afuera era cuando algún oportuno rayo iluminaba el cielo.

-Ciertamente.

-Luces cansado ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? Yo cuidaré la fogata un rato.

No me parecía buena idea dormirme, quedar vulnerable y sólo con aquel hombre, pero ciertamente estaba cansado. Decidí no pensar más, había sido un día horrible y lo mejor sería dejar todo atrás, cerré los ojos y me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Hola! Bien, ¿Qué les pareció?

Y ese fue mi pobre intento de hacer una escena romántica entre ambos personajes xD

Parece que ya conocemos un poco la forma de ser de Shirmoff ¿Pero que estará ocultando tras esos hipnotizantes ojos azules y pícara sonrisa?

Espero que les haya gustado

Si eres homofóbico o el yaoi y/o incesto no es de tu agrado (¿Por qué rayos estás leyendo esto?) por favor abstente a hacer comentarios negativos.

¡Hasta la próxima!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola mi nombre es Girisha y soy un Kitsune!!!!

¡PELIGRO!!!! LO QUE ESTAS A PUNTO DE LEER CONTIENE YAOI (RELACIONES CHICOXCHICO) E INCESTO

La siguiente historia fue enteramente creada por mí, Cualquier similitud con una persona, viva o muerta es mera coincidencia XD

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Por azares del destino**

No existe una historia escrita, solo los que escriben su propia historia.

**Capítulo 7**

…

_- ¡Padre!, padre -Una y otra vez pasaba lo mismo, el ejército llegaba, mi padre se encerraba en su oficina y al día siguiente montaba a su caballo y volvía a desaparecer. A veces por unas cuantas semanas y en ocasiones no lo veíamos por meses._

_- ¿Se despide de su padre joven Assaraff?_

_-Ah, eres tú Higmrey, me asustaste._

_-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención._

_-No importa._

_- ¿Sucede algo malo?_

_Negué con la cabeza. -Sólo quería despedirme, pero él ni siquiera me miró._

_Higmrey sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a mí despacio. -Tengo una idea, vayamos a cabalgar, solos tu y yo._

_- ¿Y podría montar al caballo de color negro?_

_Higmrey rió suavemente y me tomó de la mano -Por supuesto, después de todo, pronto se convertirá en tu caballo._

_Me levanté rápidamente y seguí a Higmrey emocionado._

_-Higmrey, cuéntame una historia._

_- ¿Una historia? Hmm. Ya sé, ¿Has escuchado la leyenda del guerrero Markkor?_

_-No._

_-Verás hace muchos, muchos años…_

…

Abrí lentamente mis ojos acoplándome a la luz, apoyé los codos en el suelo y eché un vistazo a mí alrededor. Me sorprendí al no ver a Shirmoff, pero sus cosas seguían recargadas en la pared, no podía haber ido muy lejos.

- ¡Oye tú! Vuelve acá, demonio.

Definitivamente esa era la voz de Shirmoff - ¿Con quién estará hablando?

Me levanté, me sacudí un poco el polvo y salí de la cueva. Lo primero que vi fue a Markkor con una especie de bolsa de tela en la boca, Shirmoff corría de un lado al otro tratando de quitársela.

Sonreí abiertamente por el espectáculo - ¡Parece que se llevan bien! -grité a Shirmoff en tono de burla.

-No te quedes ahí, ayúdame.

Llevé mis dedos índice y pulgar a la boca y solté un pequeño silbido, Markkor dejó los juegos e inmediatamente se acercó a mí con Shirmoff corriendo detrás.

- ¿Qué sucede Shirmoff, no sabes domar animales salvajes?- murmuré divertido mientras daba unas palmadas en el cuello del caballo -De todas maneras ¿Qué es eso por lo que tanto pelean ustedes dos? -le quité la bolsa de la boca a Markkor y la abrí.

-Ya veo cual es el problema, estas son las favoritas de Markkor -Saqué una de las manzanas de la bolsa y se la di, relinchó complacido y se alejó de nosotros.

- Hey Shirmoff, atrápala -tomé una de las manzanas y se la arrojé, cuando vi que la atrapó sin problemas sonreí.

-Parece que estas mejor, quizá deba considerar el atarte ahora.

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente por un rato hasta que ambos rompimos en risas, me acerqué a Shirmoff y le di un amistoso golpe en el brazo, claro está que a él no le pareció nada amistoso ya que ese era justamente el hombro que tenía lastimado.

- Ven hombre blanco, si queremos regresar, será mejor que comamos algo.

Nos sentamos a la sombra de un árbol y comenzamos a platicar. Todo el drama del día anterior parecía como un mal sueño; hablamos, bromeamos, jugamos y comimos durante varias horas. Hacía ya tiempo que no me divertía tanto, y me resultó irónico que la persona con la que estaba pasando tan maravilloso rato era nada más y nada menos que la persona a la que mi padre, todo el reino y (hasta hace poco tiempo) yo, queríamos muerto.

-Es muy hermoso, digo, tu caballo -dijo Shirmoff después de un largo rato de silencio - ¿Nunca has pensado en cruzarlo? Tengo una yegua en casa que podría…

-Creo que eso sería algo imposible

- ¿Por qué? Yo creo que sería una buena idea.

- ¿Qué acaso no te has dado cuenta? -Shirmoff, volteó hacia el caballo que pastaba no muy lejos de nosotros y lo examinó de pies a cabeza buscando, pero al cabo de unos segundos volteó a mirarme con cara confundida.

-Markkor es una yegua tonto.

- ¿Qué?, pero su nombre… no entiendo.

Puse mi mano en mi cuello y comencé a frotarlo, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevábamos allí sentados en ese incómodo árbol, pero mi cuello me advertía que no podría estar en esa posición más. Me levante me estiré un poco y me recargue en el árbol, al menos así ya no me encontraba en la misma posición. La mirada curiosa de Shirmoff seguía posada en mí. Desvié la vista hacia el cielo y di un pequeño suspiro.

- Cuando éramos niños, el consejero de mi padre solía contarnos a mis primos y a mí muchas historias, entre ellas, la que más nmeos gustaba era la de la guerrera de Markkor. En ese entonces las tribus del desierto se encontraban en guerra. El general de Marukkorchy enviaba a sus soldados a buscar información, disfrazados como miembros del ejército enemigo, pero su apariencia siempre terminaba delatándolos. Un día mientras el general observaba a su hija, notó que tenía un gran parecido con su abuela, quien una vez perteneció al otro lado del desierto, entonces, le cortó el cabello, la vistió con el uniforme del ejército enemigo, para su gran sorpresa la infiltración fue todo un éxito, ninguno de los soldados logró identificarla y ésta cada noche informaba a su padre todo lo que descubría.

Un día, cuando el general reunió suficiente información, ordenó a sus soldados que atacaran la ciudad, el ataque fue exitoso y el ejército enemigo fue derrotado. Después de la batalla, el general buscó a su hija para llevarla de regreso a casa, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Todos la buscaron día y noche pero no había rastro de ella.

Una mañana mientras hacía su patrullaje, un soldado encontró el cuerpo de un hombre que llevaba puesto el antiguo uniforme del ejército. Indignado, preguntó a todos en el pueblo el porqué estaba ese cuerpo ahí, pero todos los habitantes aseguraban que no sabían quién era y por lo tanto nadie había reclamado el cuerpo. El soldado creyó que todos en el pueblo lo estaban engañando y se burlaban de él a sus espaldas, paranoico, mando traer al general para que examinara el cuerpo y castigará a aquellos que habían osado mentirle, pero cuando el general vio al rostro del desafortunado soldado, se dio cuenta que era su hija.

Durante la guerra, el general había ordenado a sus soldados que matasen a cualquier persona que llevara puesto el uniforme enemigo, el disfraz de la chica era tan perfecto que ni su propio padre pudo reconocerla durante la batalla. Tres flechas en la espalda y una directamente en la cabeza.

-No me parece una historia muy bonita.

-El sobre nombre de la chica durante el tiempo que estuvo infiltrada era Markkor, fue obligada a vestirse de hombre y a involucrarse en una guerra que nada tenía que ver con ella - me separé del tronco y mire nostálgicamente al caballo -Supongo que le puse ese nombre porque ella se encuentra en la misma situación, de hecho, se podría decir que todos los animales que nos acompañan durante la guerra son como Markkor. Un dolor invadió mi pecho al decir esas últimas palabras.

Será mejor que nos vayamos ya se está haciendo tarde y no pienso viajar de noche por el bosque.

No sé cómo se veía mi expresión en ese momento, pero con una sola mirada logré dar fin a la conversación y a la curiosidad de Shirmoff. Me adentré en la cueva, él se limito a quedarse sentado junto al árbol mirándome de forma nostálgica mientras yo hacía los preparativos para el regreso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Hola! Bien, ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Cómo es que a Assaraff le gustaba esa historia de niño? (inner: ¬¬ tú deberías saberlo)

Creo que Shirmoff dijo algo indebido sin querer

Espero que les haya gustado

Si eres homofóbico o el yaoi y/o incesto no es de tu agrado por favor abstente a hacer comentarios negativos de estos temas.

¡Hasta la próxima!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola mi nombre es Girisha y soy un Kitsune!!!!

¡PELIGRO!!!! LO QUE ESTAS A PUNTO DE LEER CONTIENE YAOI (RELACIONES CHICOXCHICO) E INCESTO

La siguiente historia fue enteramente creada por mí, Cualquier similitud con una persona, viva o muerta es mera coincidencia XD

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Por azares del destino**

No existe una historia escrita, solo los que escriben su propia historia.

**Capítulo 8**

El camino de regreso se hacía cada vez más largo, aunque sabíamos a dónde íbamos el parecido entre los árboles nos hacía titubear, tratamos de no alejarnos mucho der río así al menos encontraríamos el camino de regreso a la cueva. No nos dirigimos la palabra en todo el recorrido, yo miraba al frente tratando de descifrar el laberinto de rocas, árboles y arbustos mientras que Shirmoff solamente miraba el suelo.

-Assaraff yo… -cortó por fin el silencio. -…lamento si dije algo equivocado. Lo siento.

-…

-Realmente lo siento.

- ¿Sabes que lo que estamos haciendo está mal, verdad?

- ¿De qué hablas?

Me detuve de golpe, di un suspiro y me di la vuelta quedando de frente a él. -Mira, te agradezco que me nos hayas salvado la vida a Markkor y a mí pero no podemos seguir evadiendo la realidad.

Shirmoff bajó la cabeza y dejó caer los hombros, al ver su triste semblante me acerqué a él y puse mi mano en su hombro -Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto. Muchas gracias.

- Sí - Su voz sonaba nostálgica

Continuamos caminando hasta que al fin llegamos al sitio donde nos encontramos la primera vez.

- ¿Sabrás llegar desde aquí? -pregunte con un cierto tono burlón.

-Supongo -Mí burla no le afectó en nada, su semblante seguía sombrío y ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme al responder.

-Bien, supongo que es todo. Espero que no nos volvamos a ver o la próxima tendré que matarte.

Eso sí que hizo que cambiará su actitud.

-Ja, será mejor que tú seas el que se cuide la espalda o será mi espada la que te atraviese la próxima vez -Sentí un gran alivio al ver esa cara juguetona que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Adiós.

-Adiós Assaraff, adiós Markkor.

Y así ambos tomamos caminos diferentes.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que nos separamos cuando Markkor comenzó a ponerse intranquilo, miraba a todas partes agitando sus patas y jalando de la cuerda.

- ¿Qué te pasa Markkor? Camina - dije molesto mientras inútilmente intentaba hacer al caballo caminar.

De repente, Markkor se paró en dos patas y me golpeo en el brazo haciendo que lo soltara, inmediatamente salió corriendo de regreso al bosque.

- ¡Markkor! -grité y grité pero él no me hacía caso y cada vez lo veía más distante.

Corrí desesperado entre los matorrales y las ramas, generándome pequeños cortes en los brazos -Algo no está bien -pensé antes de tropezar con una roca y caer de cara al piso, me levante como pude y seguí corriendo.

- ¡Shirmoff! -Por alguna razón deje de gritar el nombre de mi caballo y comencé a gritar el de Shirmoff. Mi corazón palpitaba velozmente, a cada paso que daba me tropezaba o chocaba con algo, ya no podía ver a Markkor y sin embargo continuaba avanzando como si supiera a dónde dirigirme.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta, dejé atrás el lugar en dónde nos habíamos separado y seguí corriendo hasta llegar a un pequeño claro a penas iluminado por la luz del sol. Ahí en medio se encontraba Shirmoff, tenía varias flechas y dardos clavados en el cuerpo, empuñaba su espada y miraba con furia y desesperación hacia todas partes.

- ¡Assaraff! -gritó al encontrarse sus ojos con los míos, no tarde en descubrir lo que pasaba, tal vez no podíamos verlos pero era seguro que nos tenían rodeados. Corrí hacía Shirmoff, desenfundé mi espada y nos pusimos espalda con espalda.

- ¿Qué acaso no puedes cuidarte sólo?

- ¿Y quién pidió tu ayuda?

Un ruido calló nuestra discusión.

-Los arbustos se mueven.

-No creó que sean arbustos.

Uno a uno, comenzaron a salir hombres cubiertos con hojas, ramas, tierra y lodo de entre los árboles. Ahora comprendía porque nadie podía verlos, tanto su cuerpo como su cara estaban pintados con colores que fácilmente se confundían con el bosque, algunos incluso llevaban pieles de serpientes o ardillas, nidos e incluso insectos pegados al cuerpo. Parecía que todo el bosque se nos venía encima.

-Lindos trajes- bromeo Shirmoff antes que los otros nos atacaran. Eran demasiados sin mencionar extremadamente veloces, nuestras espadas a penas los tocaban mientras que sus lanzas, cuchillos y flechas amenazaban con atizarnos un golpe mortal. Cada vez más hombres vestidos como vegetación se mostraban. Estábamos casi al límite.

-Hay que separarnos.

-Bien.

Separamos nuestras espaldas y vi como Shirmoff era rodeado por varios hombres. -Creo que no fue una buena idea -me dije a mi mismo después de que varios más me rodearan a mi también.

Una lanza pasó por encima de mi cabeza, la esquivé y corté con el filo de mi espada, pero inmediatamente un cuchillo se enterró en mi pierna.

- ¡Argh! -desde el suelo intente seguir combatiendo.

-Shirmoff, ¿te encuentras bien?

Al no recibir respuesta comencé a asustarme cada vez más, esquivé una flecha y me saqué el cuchillo de la pierna desgarrándome varios músculos y tejidos. Corrí hasta donde suponía yo que se encontraba él, abriéndome paso con la espada y recibiendo más golpes. Al adentrarme en la multitud encontré a Shirmoff. Estaba tirado de rodillas en el piso, escupía chorros de sangre y se presionaba con fuerza el estómago. Corrí hacia él, me arrodille y lo recosté en mis brazos, los hombres a nuestro alrededor, gritaban y azotaban ramas. Apuntándonos con sus dagas y lanzas nos incitaban a ponernos de pie.

La razón por la que Shirmoff vomitaba tanta sangre era por una flecha que le había atravesado el estómago.

Volteó su mirada hacía mí y me sonrió -Creo que esto dolerá mañana- fue lo último que dijo antes de desvanecerse por completo.

Apreté con fuerza mi espada, mis manos y vestimenta estaban cubiertas con la sangre de Shirmoff.

- ¡Malditos! - estaba furioso, mis brazos y piernas temblaban, la espada se resbalaba de mis manos por la sangre y el sudor combinados. No podía pensar, mi mente estaba completamente en blanco. Cada vez más de las primitivas armas se encajaban en mi cuerpo pero ya no era consciente del dolor, me había perdido a mí mismo. Una y otra vez lancé brutales golpes con la espada de un lado al otro haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Creí escuchar un sonido familiar a la distancia, pero éste se perdió inmediatamente antes de poder identificarlo.

De pronto sentí una horrible punzada el cuello, mi fuerza se desvaneció y caí. Mi vista se nublaba y comenzaba a ver borroso. Varios salvajes comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo de Shirmoff, con la fuerza que me quedaba intente arrastrarme e ir a defenderlo, pero no fue suficiente y me desmallé antes de llegar hasta él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Hola! Bien, ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Cómo saldrán de ésta los chicos? Y ¿Dónde rayos se metió Markkor? ¿Acaso maté a los principales? XDDD

Espero que les haya gustado

Si eres homofóbico o el yaoi y/o incesto no es de tu agrado por favor abstente a hacer comentarios negativos de estos temas

¡Hasta la próxima!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola mi nombre es Girisha y soy un Kitsune!!!!

¡PELIGRO!!!! LO QUE ESTAS A PUNTO DE LEER CONTIENE YAOI (RELACIONES CHICOXCHICO) E INCESTO

La siguiente historia fue enteramente creada por mí, Cualquier similitud con una persona, viva o muerta es mera coincidencia XD

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Por azares del destino**

No existe una historia escrita, solo los que escriben su propia historia.

**Capítulo 9**

Me encontré en un bello prado tirado en el pasto, el olor a hierba fresca era delicioso y el calor del sol entibiaba todo mi cuerpo. Di un profundo suspiro antes de incorporarme. Magnificas montañas se levantaban en el horizonte y ni una sola nube manchaba el hermoso color azul del cielo. Al escuchar un sonido familiar levanté la mirada.

- ¡Kirsha! -grité emocionado al verla volar en círculos -Estas viva.

Pero toda mi ilusión se derrumbo al ver de nuevo la escena de Kirsha siendo derribada por aquella flecha asesina. Una vez más con lágrimas en los ojos, corrí a alcanzar a mi querida ave, pero antes de poder llegar a ella, me encontré en un vacío color negro. Alenté el paso y comencé a buscar la salida de aquel horrible lugar lleno de oscuridad. Uno a uno, los tormentos de mi pasado me golpeaban en la cabeza incluso los que creía ya haber superado. Seguí caminando desorientado, hasta que por fin escuché una voz conocida.

-Assaraff -gritaba Shirmoff a lo lejos.

Feliz de por fin ver a alguien más corrí hacia él, pero me detuve de golpe cuando vi que alguien se colocaba detrás de él, tomaba su espada y se la atravesaba directo en el corazón, Shirmoff volteo hacia su herida para después dirigir su mirada hacia mí.

Avancé cada vez más rápido hasta llegar a donde se encontraba, miré su herida y vi como poco a poco la luz se escapaba de sus ojos. Lleno de furia miré a los ojos del causante de su muerte. Me quedé sin aliento, ahí parado detrás de Shirmoff me encontraba yo mismo, con una maquiavélica sonrisa de satisfacción.

Intenté retroceder, pero algo me lo impidió, estaba sosteniendo algo, lentamente bajé la mirada. Manchadas de sangre, encontré mis manos, que temblorosas sostenían la espada con fuerza. Frente a mí, había un espejo.

Asustado, solté la espada. Shirmoff se tambaleó un poco y cayó rompiendo el espejo.

-Bien hecho, hijo -La voz me susurraba al oído mientras una mano cubierta de sangre se posaba en mi hombro.

- Padre.

…

- ¡No! - desperté, todo mi cuerpo temblaba, apenas podía respirar y mi corazón latía agitadamente. Me encontraba completamente cubierto en sudor y mis manos sujetaban con fuerza las sábanas.

- ¿Capitán? - Un soldado, de no más de quince años se abrió paso por entre las cortinas llegando hasta mí. - ¿Se encuentra bien? -el chico lucía asustado y me miraba con preocupación.

No contesté y me dediqué a inspeccionar el lugar en el que me encontraba, definitivamente era una de las tiendas del campamento. En una pequeña mesa al lado mío habían muchos frascos de medicamentos entre los que destacaba un frasco rojo con la inscripción: "Tranquilizantes" en la etiqueta. Tome el frasco y lo inspeccione por un momento.

-Lo siento -dijo el chico al verme tomar el frasco -No tuvimos otra opción.

Miré al chico con desprecio para después abrir el frasco, saqué tres cápsulas color rojo brillante, me las llevé a la boca y las tragué todas de una vez.

-Hey, deberías tomarlo con calma, esas pastillas son bastante rudas -La voz provenía nada más y nada menos que de Gurlen, quien se encontraba parado junto a la salida. Le hizo una señal al chico, éste se despidió con una pequeña reverencia y se marchó. Gurlen caminó hacia la cama improvisada con cubos de heno y algunas sábanas y se sentó.

- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? -me apresuré a preguntar.

-Hola Gurlen, tanto tiempo sin verte -Dijo Gurlen en tono sarcástico intentando imitar mi voz. Una sola mirada bastó para darle a entender que no me encontraba de humor.

Gurlen volteó la cabeza para evitar que su mirada se encontrara con la mía y prosiguió a responder mi pregunta -Después de reunirnos, los sobrevivientes del ataque te buscamos por todas partes, pero no encontramos rastro de ti en el bosque. Justo cuando te dimos por muerto, tu caballo llegó al campamento, entre sus cosas encontramos algunas ropas y otras pertenencias con la marca del ejército blanco - hizo una pausa para llevarse la mano a su nuca y rascársela. -Bueno, la respuesta fue obvia, concluimos que habías sido tomado prisionero. Nos dirigimos todos al bosque y después de un rato dimos contigo, ya te habías hecho cargo del enemigo, pero estabas inconsciente, cuando tratamos de acercarnos a ti unos salvajes nos atacaron, afortunadamente logramos ahuyentarlos.

-_Shirmoff _-pensé preocupado

- ¿Y que pasó con el otro hombre?

-Sus heridas eran muy graves, íbamos a dejarlo a morir ahí, pero el rey ordenó que lo lleváramos con vida hasta la ciudad principal, allí será ejecutado y su cabeza se colocará en las afueras de Kishetz como advertencia para el rey de Naumazy.

-Ya veo, típico en mi padre -Intenté levantarme pero inmediatamente fui detenido por Gurlen.

- ¿Qué crees que haces idiota?

-Debo ver al prisionero.

- ¿Acaso estás loco? Tus heridas también fueron bastante graves, eso sin contar el poderoso alucinógeno que contenía el dardo que te dispararon y si a eso le sumas el hecho que te hayas tomado el triple de la dosis recomendada de tranquilizante, no creo que sea muy buena idea que te levantes ahora.

- ¿Alucinógeno? Eso explica muchas cosas.

- ¿Algún problema capitán?

-No.

-Entonces, que descanse, comenzaremos a movilizarnos mañana temprano.

Odio admitirlo, pero Gurlen tenía razón, no me esforcé más y dejé que las pastillas hicieran su trabajo.

La segunda vez que desperté fue exactamente igual, empapado en sudor y temblando, golpeé la cama, furioso. De nuevo había tenido aquel horripilante sueño, recogí algunas del las cosas que tiré al suelo mientras dormía, me recosté y trate de volver a conciliar el sueño, pero la imagen de Shirmoff siendo acecinado por mí me perseguía, así me mantuve despierto por varias horas, hasta que no pude resistirlo más, me levanté con cuidado de la cama y me vestí. Salí de tienda y me escabullí entre las sombras sin hacer ruido. No podía ver nada y no sabía en dónde tenían prisionero a Shirmoff.

Escuché unos leves pasos seguidos por voces, me escondí tras un árbol y esperé, dos guardias caminaban entre las tiendas conversando.

- ¿Y tú crees que el capitán haya hecho algo así?

-No sabría decírtelo, pero piensa, ¿cómo fue capaz de derrotar al capitán del ejército Blanco y salir sólo con algunas heridas que no amenazan su vida.

-Aquí hay gato encerrado

Según parecía, la confianza que me tenían mis soldados había colapsado, no creía que fueran solo esos dos, seguramente corrían rumores de mi traición por todo el ejército, si alguien me encontraba deambulando por allí a tales horas de la noche definitivamente estaría en problemas. Alguien se acercó a mí por la espalda y me dio un pequeño empujón, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo cortándome el aliento. Me di la vuelta para encarar a la persona que me había descubierto y suplicarle que no dijera nada.

-Markkor, eres tú, casi me provocas un infarto -le susurré al caballo.

-Shhh, Markkor, cállate- le ordené desesperado cuando comenzó a dar pequeños relinchos.

Me tomó de la playera y me jaló, sentí un punzante dolor en la espalda que casi me hace caer, pero de alguna forma pude evitarlo y me dispuse a seguir al caballo. Su color negro era perfecto, caminaba sin ninguna preocupación entre las tiendas, cubriéndome cada vez que nos topábamos con alguien.

Markkor se detuvo de pronto frente a una tienda color verde, no era muy grande y estaba siendo vigilada por varios hombres que alegremente jugaban a los naipes y bebían, con apenas una vela para alumbrarlos.

- ¿Shirmoff se encuentra aquí? -pregunté al caballo parado junto a mí, esté volteo la cabeza y me miró como diciendo: por supuesto idiota ¿Quién mas podría ser? Rechacé la idea de Markkor regañándome y caminé hacia la tienda, quizá, con un poco de incentivo lograría que aquellos hombres me dejaran pasar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Markkor corrió hacia los hombres y les quitó la botella de vino.

-Gracias amiga - susurré al ver a Markkor y a aquellos furiosos hombres desaparecer entre las carpas.

Avancé a la tienda con cuidado, cerciorándome que no hubiera nadie más rondando por allí. Me abrí paso entre las cortinas que servían de puerta y me sorprendí al no ver ningún guardia en el interior, seguí inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada hasta que al fin di con lo que buscaba. Shirmoff se encontraba tumbado en el piso, sus manos estaban atadas a un poste por encima de su cabeza, y sus pies eran atrapados por cadenas fijas al suelo, su ropa aún se encontraba rasgada y cubierta de sangre y pude notar inmediatamente que los médicos no se habían preocupado en atender sus heridas menores.

- Hola Assaraff, comenzaba a pensar que no lo habías logrado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Hola! Bien, ¿Qué les pareció?

YAY reencuentro

Por el momento estoy en exámenes finales (inner: grrrrr) así que puede que me tarde un poco en actualizar, por favor sean pacientes..

Espero que les haya gustado

Si eres homofóbico o el yaoi y/o incesto no es de tu agrado por favor abstente a hacer comentarios negativos de estos temas

¡Hasta la próxima!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hola mi nombre es Girisha y soy un Kitsune!!!!

¡PELIGRO!!!! LO QUE ESTAS A PUNTO DE LEER CONTIENE YAOI (RELACIONES CHICOXCHICO) E INCESTO

La siguiente historia fue enteramente creada por mí, Cualquier similitud con una persona, viva o muerta es mera coincidencia XD

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Por azares del destino**

No existe una historia escrita, solo los que escriben su propia historia.

**Capítulo 10**

- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? - dije un poco indiferente a lo que mis ojos veían.

Me acerqué a él y me puse de cuclillas para quedar cara a cara.

-Luces terrible.

-He estado peor.

Al notar que mi mirada estaba fija en él, volteó la cabeza evitando que mis ojos se cruzaran con los suyos.

- ¿De qué te avergüenzas? No es la primera vez que te encuantro en tan lamentable estado -Bromé para tratar de alegrarlo.

-Debes estar contento, lo lograste. Todos estarán orgullosos de ti.

Al principio el comentario me confundió un poco pero luego entendí exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. Me levante con pesadez, mire al techo y comencé a hablar pretendiendo ignorar el hecho de que él continuaba allí.

-Lo llevaremos a la ciudad, allí se le será sentenciado a muerte sin siquiera recibir un juicio justo, su cabeza será cortada y colocada en las afueras del reino como advertencia a quienes piensen en desafiarnos, no es algo extraño, considerando la enferma mente de mi padre. -Hice una pausa para mirar de reojo a mi compañero y continué -Nuestro ejército será sumergido en gloria, seremos recompensados todos y cada uno con respeto e inmortalidad. Muchos soldados tendrán la oportunidad de regresar a casa con sus familias, las calles estarán limpias de delincuencia y por fin habremos alcanzado la paz, seguramente yo, como el hijo del rey, tomaré mi respectivo puesto en el trono cuando él ya sea demasiado viejo para continuar, me casaré con una hermosa mujer de la nobleza y tendré tres hijos, dos hermosas niñas y un varón para que éste pueda seguir mis pasos y algún día ocupar mi lugar.

Me di la vuelta, aquellos ojos azules ya no estaban posados en mí, tenía la cabeza baja y su rostro estaba totalmente cubierto por sus largos cabellos dorados.

-Siempre soñé tener una vida así, no dejé nunca que nada me desviara de mi meta, del destino que me impuso el pueblo, mi padre, mi maestro y hasta hace poco yo. Hasta ahora. Conocí a alguien, crecí con la idea de que esta persona era mala y cruel y que si le dábamos la oportunidad destruiría todo aquello por lo que hemos trabajado; pero al verlo no vi maldad en sus ojos ni crueldad en su corazón, vi a un hombre en una situación parecida a la mía, luchando por alcanzar las expectativas de sus padres. Aquel hombre no me causo miedo, ni me hizo sentir rencor. -Me acerqué a Shirmoff para volver a colocarme a su altura pero sus ojos seguían posados en el suelo -Y algo que nunca creí posible sucedió -Levante mi mano hacía él y lo toma de la barbilla levantando su rostro para que pudiera verme a los ojos. -Enamorarme de semejante idiota.

Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y me miraban fijamente. Levanté una mano y comencé a acariciar su mejilla, al sentir el contacto apretó los ojos e intento voltear la cara, antes que lo lograra tome su barbilla y lo lleve directo a mis labios, fue un beso corto, pero sus mejillas se encendieron al instante en un sensual tono rojo, y de sus ojos, aún cerrados, comenzaron a brotar pequeñas lágrimas. Lamí con cuidado una de ellas y note como un pequeño escalofrío se apoderó de su cuerpo. Me sentí complacido y no pude evitar esbosar una sonrisa al ver sus reacciones ante mi contacto.

-Este es el destino que escogí -retiré el cabello de su rostro para así poder admirarlo por completo -Ahora tú eres lo más importante y te protegeré de todo aquel que quiera hacerte daño, incluso si ese alguien soy yo mismo.

Shirmoff intentó decir algo, pero fue callado inmediatamente por mis dedos que suavemente delineaban sus labios. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

-Shirmoff -Susurré, antes de volver a juntar nuestros labios. El beso fue tímido al principio pero poco a poco ambos comenzamos a tener más confianza -me separé un poco de él, pero inmediatamente volví a reclamarlo, esta vez mi lengua fue la que delineó sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, él aceptó y tímidamente comenzó a abrir su boca. Comencé a pasearme por todo su interior, empujando su cabeza hacía mí con mis manos para profundizar más él beso. Fui tomado por sorpresa cuando su lengua comenzó a moverse también, sus movimientos eran suaves, casi con pudor y en ningún momento luchó por tomar el control, sólo se dejó guiar por mis movimientos. Hubiese deseado que aquello no terminara, que pudiéramos quedarnos de esa manera para siempre, pero ambos sabíamos que eso era imposible.

Nos separamos lentamente dejando solo un pequeño hilo de saliva conectando nuestras bocas, su respiración se cortaba entre sollozos y cada vez más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Con la ayuda de mi manga sequé algunas de las cristalinas lágrimas del sonrojado rostro, para después retirar las que aún no caían de sus ojos con el pulgar. ¿Pero qué acababa de hacer? Hacía unos momentos había prometido protegerlo ¿entonces por qué lo besé? ¿Por qué, a pesar que se que lo nuestro es imposible, lo bese? Sólo le estoy haciendo más daño, ¿por qué soy tan egoísta? Me comporto de esta manera con la persona a la que menos quiero lastimar.

Sumergido en mis pensamientos, lo abrasé con fuerza, él hundió su cabeza en mi hombro y sentí como sus lágrimas poco a poco empapaban mi vestimenta. Todos mis sentimientos se agitaban en mi interior como el mar durante una tormenta mientras intentaba con ese abrazo mantenerlo conmigo por siempre.

¿Acaso está mal?

-Todo estará bien - murmuraba mientras acariciaba con delicadeza sus cabellos.

Una persona no puede elegir su propio destino

-A…ass…a.

Estoy en un error

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí, no te pasará nada.

No debería desafiar de ésta forma a mi padre

-No llores más, por favor.

¿Acaso está mal amar a este hombre, el quererlo sólo para mí?

-Assaraff, estoy asustado.

Soy una persona terrible…

-Por favor, no me dejes.

…guiado solamente…

-No lo haré.

…por estos sentimientos egoístas...

-Lo prometo.

Las voces de los vigilantes nos alertaron de su regreso. Shirmoff se separó de mí y me miró aterrado.

-Assaraff

-Volveré por ti - Me levanté, tomé una capa que se encontraba en el suelo, probablemente perteneciente a algún vigilante, y corrí hacía a salida.

-No te vayas a ninguna parte -le dije a Shirmoff dibujando una pícara sonrisa en mi rostro antes de marcharme.

Salí de la tienda y miré a ambos lados, pequeñas luces provenientes de las lámparas de los vigilantes se acercaban cada vez más, cubrí mi cabeza con la capucha y emprendí el camino de regreso a mi tienda.

Ya de regreso, dejé caer la prenda al suelo y volví a recostarme en la incómoda cama, al momento que puse mi cabeza en la almohada el recuerdo de aquel beso regresó. Pasé mi mano por mis labios rememorando la escena.

…

_-Este es el destino que escogí._

_-__Te protegeré de todo aquel que quiera hacerte daño, incluso si ese alguien soy yo mismo._

_-__Shirmoff._

…

Mis palabras resonaron una y otra vez en mi mente.

- ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Hola! Bien, ¿Qué les pareció?

*Mental Break*

_ me costó demasiado hacer este capítulo y aun así creo que no quedó bien. Ahora tengo miedo de hacer siguiente capítulo.

Por el momento estoy en exámenes finales (inner: grrrrr) así que puede que me tarde un poco en actualizar, por favor sean pacientes.

O_o Parece que Assaraff se esta arrepintiendo.

Espero que les haya gustado

Si eres homofóbico o el yaoi y/o incesto no es de tu agrado por favor abstente a hacer comentarios negativos de estos temas

¡Hasta la próxima!!!!


End file.
